1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multilayer films, specifically multilayer films that also can be used as packaging films. More specifically, the present invention is directed to multilayer films having relatively low haze and high gloss properties and associated methods of forming and using same.
2. Description of Related Art
Multilayered films are used in many industries to package all types of consumer goods, such as food, bottles, canned items, cleaning supplies, compact discs, and many more items. Numerous attempts have been made to manufacture packaging films that provide sufficient clarity and strength to allow consumers to clearly see the product through the packaging and also protect the product from the atmosphere or protect the atmosphere from the product.
Films can be used to wrap products directly or can be used to form bags that contain consumer products. Previous attempts have been made to use films that can be used to package consumer products that need transparent packaging, such as produce. Some of these films have been manufactured with an outer heat-resistant layer of elastomer, such as a styrene-butadiene copolymer, with an outer sealant layer of a metallocene-catalyzed ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer. Films with these types of materials have generally been found to curl, making them very difficult to process through traditional film manufacturing machinery.
Another example film with an elastomer on an outer layer with polyolefins disposed on a second and third layer can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,136 by Fischer et al. titled Packaging Film, Packages, and Methods of Using Them (hereinafter “Fischer '136 Patent”). The Fischer '136 Patent describes a multilayer film with an elastomer on a first outermost layer with an ethylene layer as the central layer and as another outermost layer. Because the films described in the Fischer '136 Patent are not symmetrical in structure, the films also tend to curl, which makes them very difficult to machine.
To combat problems with curling, more structurally symmetrical films have been developed. An example of such a structurally symmetrical film can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,294,210 by Kuo titled Oxygen Permeable Multilayer Film (hereinafter “Kuo '210 Patent”). The Kuo '210 Patent describes a film that has a first layer of a homogeneous ethylene/α-olefin copolymer, a second layer of a polyolefin, and a third layer of the homogeneous ethylene/α-olefin copolymer that can be used to package produce and the like. Additional layers can be added as well. Because a thicker film must be used in some applications to provide the needed film strength, films made primarily of polyolefin tend to be hazy when they are produced with thicker film gauges.
To attempt to make stronger films, others have attempted to make packaging films with varying chemical compounds that are known for providing strength. An example packaging film that uses a chemical compound that is known to increase strength can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,136 by Patrick et al. titled High Modulus Oxygen-Permeable Multilayer Film (hereinafter “Patrick '136 Patent”). The Patrick '136 Patent describes a structurally symmetrical multilayer film including a first layer of a homogeneous ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer, a second layer of a thermoplastic elastomer, and a third layer of the homogeneous ethylene/alpha-olefin copolymer. Additional layers can be added. Thermoplastic elastomers are known to increase strength in films. The film of the Patrick '136 Patent is used for packaging food and requires a high oxygen transmission rate to ensure that the produce contained within the film receives enough oxygen to remain fresh. The core layer of the thermoplastic elastomer of a multilayer film is generally the center layer of the film, which is also generally the thickest layer. Because the thermoplastic elastomer material used in the center layer is relatively expensive, the cost of producing a film in accordance with the Patrick '136 Patent can be expensive. Films made with thermoplastic elastomers also lack optical properties that may be important in other applications.
A need exists for a packaging film that is economical to produce and can be manufactured on existing equipment, without having to modify the equipment. There also is a continued need for a packaging film that is relatively thin, has good optical properties to allow a product to be seen easily through the packaging film, and has good mechanical properties to allow the packaging film to withstand outward forces being applied to the packaging without puncturing easily.